


Party Time

by Cameo_Cat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien gets a day of fun, Boy Squad, Gen, Good natured kidnapping, Matchmaking Alya, One Shot, kids being kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameo_Cat/pseuds/Cameo_Cat
Summary: Adrien gets a day out with his friends.A Party-Crasher fix it fic
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Party Time

**Author's Note:**

> Original post on tumblr: https://dakota-r-riley.tumblr.com/post/190038767243/party-time

“Do we all understand the plan?” Nino looked to his squadron of boys.

The mission today was to get Adrien out of the house to hang out with his friends. It was going to be a boy’s day in but then Mylene reminded Ivan that reminded everyone else that they were meant to be planting trees today like they promised. So while they were going to be around the girls it was for a good cause and Adrien actually got to escape his bummer house for a bit.

Also, with Adrien’s dad being out of town it was the one time they could get away with it so the window of opportunity couldn’t be squandered.

Thus the plan was set in motion. They bribed and lied there way into the house and then absconded with Adrien over Ivan’s shoulder as they bolted back out the door. “It’s for a good cause!” Nino shouted back at the bodyguard as they got closer to the gate.

They were almost home free!

“Guys!” Adrien said, “What are you--”

The gate started to close. “Faster Ivan!” Kim yelled as he made it out on the other side.

“I have cargo! I can’t go that fast!” Ivan yelled back as he sprinted as fast as he could with a teenage model over his shoulder.

“COME ON! COME ON!” Max and Nino were now also out the gate, albeit barely. How was Ivan going to fit through an opening that small? If he got there in time at all.

“Toss him!” Kim held out his arms, “I’ll catch him!”

“No! Do NOT throw me!” Adrien yelled, “Please, Ivan, do not throw me!”

“You’re almost there!” the boys were shouting nonstop. Then the gates closed with Ivan and Adrien still on the other side.

“Ivan! Come on man!” Kim groaned. “I totally would have caught him!”

“You did good, Ivan.” Nino assured him. “Maybe you can scale the fence--”

Too late for that. The Gorilla was upon them now and plucked Adrien from Ivan’s shoulder. “Okay, I know how this looks,” Nino started, “But I swear we were stealing him away for a good reason.”

The Gorilla only frowned, unbelieving they were doing anything of the sort.

“I’m sorry sir,” Max approached this time, “But we do actually need Adrien for a project. You see, our class is taking the day to help the environment and planting trees along the Seine. If anything, Adrien’s appearance would be great for his self image and the Agreste brand by having him do volunteer work.”

The Gorilla softened a bit at this but still held Adrien back from them.

“That is a noble effort but why didn’t you just explain that instead of kidnapping me?” Adrien asked from behind The Gorilla.

“More fun this way.” Came Kim’s cheeky reply.

“If we promise not to man-handle Adrien and that we will have him back at a reasonable hour, can he come?” Nino pleaded.

The Gorilla looked between the boys and Adrien in conflict.

“We could also offer you this.” Max held an action figure through the gate bars. “What do you say? You can even come with us! Keep an eye on him if you need to.”

The Gorilla nodded before taking the action figure and hitting the button to open the gate again. Adrien, Ivan and The Gorilla left and made there way to the spot where they were supposed to meet the girls. Having the bodyguard around wasn’t part of the plan but honestly his attendance wasn’t bad. He acted more as part of the background then anything so having him around wouldn’t change a whole lot.

“There you boys are!” Alya sighed as she hefted a tree into place. “We were starting to think you had bailed on us.”

“Never. Just had to break Adrien out first.” Nino pointed to the group.

“Looks like you didn’t do a good job. The warden tagged along.” Alya nodded to The Gorilla.

“He’s fine. He might actually help get these trees planted faster. The man is ridiculously strong.”

“Then let’s stop burning daylight and get these trees planted. I have everyone in teams so we can get done faster. Me and Nino. Ivan and Mylene. Alix and Max. Rose, Juleka, and Kim. Adrien and Marinette.”

“Playing matchmaker again?” Nino smirked at Alya.

“You think I’m going to miss any kind of chance to help those two get together? No way.”

Adrien walked over to where Marinette was standing and helped her pick up the tree sapling to put in the waiting empty planter.

“It’s nice that you got to come help out.” Marinette told him. “We were really only expecting the other guys to show up.”

“They came by to collect me...in rather dramatic fashion.”

“What did they do?”

“Ivan tossed me over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes and hustled me out the house with the others.”

“No!”

“Yes! The gate was closing and Kim was telling Ivan to throw me.”

“Oh my,” Marinette dissolved into laughter, “Did he?”

“No. Thank goodness. We didn’t make it out of the gate before it closed but the boys were able to convince my bodyguard to let me come out.”

“What about your dad?”

“He and Nathalie are out of town so Gorilla is the one in charge of making the decisions.”

“Lucky for you, huh?”

“Yeah. I like it when Gorilla is the one in charge at the house. He is there to protect me but he is also far more lenient in letting me out to go do stuff. Especially if he can come along.”

Marinette watched as The Gorilla picked up two trees at once and dropped them into the planters. “Any plans after this?” Marinette asked. “Cause the girls and I were gonna go out for juice if you wanted to tag along.”

“That’d be great.” Adrien beamed.

They finished planting all the trees early thanks to the boys’ and The Gorilla’s help. In the end all of the boys ended up coming along to get juice. They crowded the tables outside and chatted freely as they relaxed.

“Adrien?” Everyone looked up as Wayhem ran up to them. “I knew it was you! I thought you weren’t allowed out of your house.”

“Hey Wayhem, sorry, I don’t have my phone on me or else I would have texted you. My other friends kidnapped me from my house to help out with an eco-project. Now we’re relaxing. Care to join us?”

“Sure!”

Marinette scooted over so Wayhem could sit down at their table. Alya looked like she was about to say something but Marinette stopped her. Marinette may want to be close to Adrien but she didn’t need to be by his side every second of the day. Besides, they did spend the entire afternoon working together. That was more than enough.

After juice Adrien was able to persuade The Gorilla to let all of his friends come back to the house to hang out. It took many action hero figurines and a promise to stay in Adrien’s room before he did but he agreed nonetheless.

Arriving inside everyone spread out around Adrien’s room to play video games, climb the rock wall, blast music or just about anything else. Adrien himself had parked himself in front of the foosball table. He was tempted to square off on the gaming console against Marinette but decided he would like to win at something first before being absolutely pulverized. At some point Kim went swimming in Adrien’s tub which was strange but not nearly the weirdest thing he’s ever done.

As the day got later and everyone was mellowing out they all crowded on the couch and surrounding floor to watch a movie. The Gorilla was kind and ordered a bunch of pizza for the kids as well as a plethora of other snacks as dinner time rolled around.

They ended up watching a bad horror movie that everyone but Marinette, Mylene, and Nino was enjoying. Alya got in one last nudge at Adrien by placing him right next to Marinette so that when she got frightened by the movie he’d be there to comfort her.

Soon it was time for all the kids to go home. The Gorilla had been very open but even he couldn’t keep pressing his luck by letting everyone sleep over. Adrien bid all his friends goodbye and went back up to his room. It had started out rather strange but today had morphed into one of the most fun experiences of his life. He could only hope he got the chance to have another day like today soon.


End file.
